1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a controller, more particular to an electrical cylinder controller with a rotational mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
General electric hospital bed uses a controller to control the length of the adjustable rod of an actuator so as to adjust the angle of the bed. Thus the controller is disposed above the bed for the conveniences of medical personnel or a patient.
Prior controller disposed above the bed comprises a box, a control module and a flexible plate member; the control module is in the box, the flexible plate member is disposed on the one side of the box and is corresponding to the touchable switch of the control module, so that the effect of pressing the flexible plate member to operate the linear actuator is achieved.
However, the shortcomings of the related art are listed below:
1. Due to the box being irrotational, medical personnel or a patient must operate the controller according to the angle of the controller, which interrupts a diagnosis or causes inconvenience to other operations.
2. Due to the controller not providing light, to install lamps is a must while in diagnostic or other operations, but such lamps occupies much space.